


Dress me Up (Take Me Anywhere)

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wardrobe malfunctions, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony's house, Tony's rules...And Tony's rule says Bucky cannot go out on a date looking like... that.





	Dress me Up (Take Me Anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



> "I am not jealous" and "I'm flirting with YOU" for winteriron please?

“Nope, absolutely not.” Tony said. “I forbid it.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what was being forbidden now; Tony had a million rules for living in his Tower and since they changed without warning, on a whim, and sometimes probably determined by a combination of too much caffeine, twenty-eight o’clock tea time, the square root of pizza, and the taste of blue, no one actually paid any attention to them at all.

Except that Tony was pushing Bucky back into his quarters and peeling off his cardigan, talking the whole time. Not, actually, that Bucky minded that Tony was taking his clothes off for him, but a kiss might have been nice first.

“What, exactly, are you forbiddin’, doll?” Bucky asked. Tony threw the cardi aside, unwrapped the warm, fluffy scarf from around Bucky’s throat, added it to the pile of discarded clothing, and his hands were on Bucky’s belt buckle when it finally seemed to dawn on him that there was a question that needed to be answered.

“I forbid you to go on a date looking like a grumpy librarian who always hushes people,” Tony said.

“What?” What _date_? He didn’t have a date, he was going to go have coffee with Tash and then see how long they could follow Steve around on _his_ date, before Steve spotted him. It was not a date, it was old spy buddies playing tag. “That’s my--” He was distracted by Tony’s fingers on his shirt, slipping the buttons out of their button holes, the way his fingertips were brushing over Bucky’s skin.

“You, Buckaroo, have a great body, and you shouldn’t wear _this_. You look like Darcy Lewis on laundry day. Come on, come on, break out the skin-tight jeans, show off the thighs of betrayal. And seriously? What is with those shoes? Hasn’t anyone taught you how to utilize your wardrobe.” Tony got Bucky’s jeans unzipped and then whirled around, digging through his dresser, leaving Bucky with his pants around his thighs, his shirt unbuttoned, showing off his chest, and a confused expression stamped on his face. “Honestly, if I have to endure watching you go out on dates, I should at least get to enjoy the view. Right? It’s only fair, you live in my tower, you eat my food, you disrupt my entire life, I mean, how am I supposed to get anything done with you walking around being so gorgeous all the time, it’s utterly unfair and I refuse to stand for it.”

“Are you jealous?” Because really, that was the only thing that made sense. As far as Bucky knew, Tony didn’t even notice that Steve was the one with the date, and he’d gone on it wearing old man slacks and a truly horrible checked shirt. And a baseball cap, because it was Steve.

“I am _not_ jealous,” Tony said, his hands on one of Bucky’s thin tees, gray, that made his eyes look intense and was sheer enough to practically be see-thru under certain lighting. “I am appalled. That’s not the same thing at all.”

Bucky shrugged and let Tony pick out the rest of the wardrobe, changing out the button-down for the tee, the comfortable jeans for a pair that were practically painted on, a black sport coat, and gray shoes that matched the shirt.

“Now you can go on a date.”

“Great!” Bucky said, offering Tony his arm. “Where are we going?”

“Huh?”

Bucky leaned in, walking two fingers up Tony’s arm. “I’m flirting with you,” he said, purring in Tony’s ear. “An’ you just dressed me up, dollbaby. So, I’m gonna text Tash and tell her we’ll troll Steve some other time.”

“You want to… go on a date with me?”

“Or we could stay in, an’ I could just take off all these clothes you put me in, but I wouldn’t want you t’ think I was fast.”

“Oh.” Tony paused a beat. “ _Oh_. Uh… great, yeah, that’s great.” Tony clapped his hands together, face breaking out in a wide, brilliant smile. “Date. Sure. Yeah, I can do that, did you, uh…”

Bucky took Tony’s arm, tucked it along his. “Let’s start with coffee, doll.”

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
